


if you are a bully (treat me good)

by mountagrue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Begging, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Breast Fucking, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual non-consensual body modification, Consentacles, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Humiliation, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Knotting, Large Cock, Love, Love Kink, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Object Penetration, Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Roleplay, Slut encouragement, Slut praising?, Spreader Bars, Tentacle Dick, The unbearable dorkiness of beings from heaven and hell, Threats, Tit Torture, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, also various... penis-related... options, department, in the uh..., one of these has gotta be canonical!!!, slut boosting, slut endorsing, slut... what is the opposite of slut shaming, what is the correct tag for calling someone a slut in a sexy way, what is the correct tag for consensual non-consensual body modification???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue
Summary: “Oh, blushing, that’s rich,” said Crowley. “You’re such a ssslut in the throes of it, but all the rest of the time you’re coy as fuck, you know that?”“I can’t help it,” Aziraphale muttered as Crowley positioned his cock and slid right back inside him in one thrust. “Oh, yes, oh, it’s just dreadfully embarrassing, you know. Maybe that’s why I have these… fantasies. Where I don’t have to ask for it. Or maybe I do have to ask for it, but not by choice.”





	if you are a bully (treat me good)

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I had exhausted this fandom's supply of noncon roleplay fic and I came across the headcanon that angels can Sense Love and demons can Sense Desire and went "hey, that would come together in an interesting way!"
> 
> Then I wrote a kink meme [prompt](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=750184#cmt750184) which completely failed to get me to stop fleshing it out in my head, and as a result here is the sweetest filthiest thing I have ever written and it only has like three jokes in it, what the fuck.
> 
> Thanks to Kazeetie, starbit and purrplekat1989 for beta and a bunch of the M25 discord for cheerleading. Title is from Steppin Razor by the Kills.
> 
> More detailed warnings are in the end-notes - please let me know if those should have anything else added to them.
> 
> EDIT: I couldn't resist commissioning an illustration from [Micahlat](https://twitter.com/micah_lat) and it is FANTASTIC, I've embedded it below.

It started when Crowley slid a finger into Aziraphale’s arse alongside his cock and Aziraphale more or less lost his mind.

“Why don’t you ever ask me to do it,” Crowley murmured in his ear, slowing his thrusts as Aziraphale shoved back into him erratically. They were spooning in the afternoon sunlight and everything had been tremendously soppy and wholesome until he pulled that little trick and suddenly revved Aziraphale all the way up to eleven.

“Do what, my love?” Aziraphale moaned, somewhat distracted by how stretched and debauched and, well, _slutty_ he was feeling right at that moment.

“I can feel what you want practically all the time when we’re this close,” said Crowley. “I know you want me to… to take you. To pretend I won’t stop, to hurt you, to do all the filthiessst things we’ve tried and more, all at once, to be – overwhelming, to be too much.”

“Oh, I – I don’t know…” Aziraphale whimpered. “Do you think you could… Speed up just a little more?”

“In my own good time,” said Crowley, reaching around to pinch a nipple. “I’m just curious, because I can tell when you want to feel used, feel like my ffffuck-toy...”

“Oh, heavens,” replied Aziraphale, tipping over the edge right there – and that sent Crowley after him, so they didn’t pick up the conversation until some time later.

“It’s all right, you know,” said Aziraphale, cuddling him even closer. “I won’t ask you. You know I can feel how much you love me, I couldn’t possibly ask you to pretend you don’t – not after all that time, darling.”

Crowley was silent for a moment, and then – “But that’s precisely why I could do it, I think. I’m not afraid you’ll think I feel any other way than – than you know I do.”

“Well,” said Aziraphale. “Maybe that’s true, but – do you think it will even work? Won’t we feel rather silly? It's so unlike you.”

“Tell you what,” said Crowley, and rolled over on top of him, leaning up on his elbows and rutting lazily against his thigh with renewed interest. “What about an added layer of abstraction? Let’s say you’re, oh, trapped in Hell temporarily, and I need to keep you safe until whatever clever exit strategy you’ve got kicks in, so I call dibs.”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “You call… _Dibs_?”

“You know what dibs are, angel,” Crowley said, rolling his eyes – not to mention his hips.

“Mm, that’s lovely, darling,” said Aziraphale. “One more, while we talk? I’m still – er...”

Crowley grinned widely. “Still all open and wet for me, angel?”

Aziraphale blushed.

“Oh, blushing, that’s rich,” said Crowley. “You’re such a ssslut in the throes of it, but all the rest of the time you’re coy as fuck, you know that?”

“I can’t help it,” Aziraphale muttered as Crowley positioned his cock and slid right back inside him in one thrust. “Oh, yes, oh, it’s just dreadfully embarrassing, you know. Maybe that’s why I have these… fantasies. Where I don’t have to ask for it. Or maybe I do have to ask for it, but not by choice.”

“Oh yesss, that’s right.” Crowley leaned down to lick the fresh bitemarks on Aziraphale’s neck as he started to move his hips again. “So what do you think – you’re in for a few hours of torture in hell and I insist on first go, on account of all the thwarting and such, yes?”

“Mm, that could work,” the angel replied breathlessly. Neither of them technically needed to breathe, but it felt so nice to be breathless on occasion. “And you’d claim to know all the – oh! All the worst things to do to me, of course.”

“Of course,” Crowley groaned, and sped up.

~

“Well,” said Crowley, looming over Aziraphale's naked body as he knelt on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back. “Better give our adoring crowd a good show, hadn’t we?”

Aziraphale looked down and swallowed, mostly for dramatic effect, although he was already starting to sink into his body a little more, the way he always did for food and sex. The cuffs were a lovely soft leather caressing his wrists as he tested their strength, and the hard, polished floor of Crowley’s flat (chosen as the most hellish option available to them, aesthetically speaking) was cold against his bare knees. He’d chosen to begin without _making an effort_ – had, trembling, asked Crowley to, well, _make_ him – so he was totally smooth between the legs[1], and yet he still felt deliciously exposed.

A hard grip on his chin, and Crowley raised Aziraphale’s face to meet his cruel stare. The contrast between the contemptuous curl of his mouth and the steady flow of love Aziraphale could still feel glowing through the skin of Crowley’s fingers, mingling with the small aches they pressed into his jaw… It was exquisite. Aziraphale melted a little and tried to make it look like a fear-cringe, but the smallest twitch of Crowley’s cheek said he knew otherwise. Still, the dear boy was trying so hard to keep a straight face – or in this case, a twisted, sneering one – so Aziraphale pulled himself together and whispered “Please. Don’t do this.”

Crowley chuckled. “Oh, I have waited far too long to not _do thisss_, angel.”

He stepped in closer and used his leverage to force Aziraphale’s mouth open, reaching inside with two fingers of his other hand and petting his tongue in what was almost a soothing motion. “Besides, you don’t really want me to stop, do you?”

“Mm!” tried Aziraphale, then stopped and flushed at the wanton sound that had just come out of him.

“Oh, no,” continued Crowley, continuing to stroke Aziraphale’s tongue. “Because when I stop, angel, it’s open season for all of Hell to do what they want with you. Nobody’s gotten the upper hand on a genuine angel for millennia, you know. I bet they’re fighting each other out there right now for who gets my ssloppy ssecondsss.”

Aziraphale snorted indignantly and bit Crowley’s fingers to no avail – Crowley just pressed harder on his jaw and scraped a fingernail down Aziraphale’s tongue, a bright little line of love and pain like fresh pineapple.

“Of course I could walk out of here and let them get on with it,” Crowley crooned. “But you just know they’re so eager they’ll get the big knives out too early. No sense of foreplay, most of these guys. You’re better off with me, sweetheart. I’ll ease you into the whole rape, torture and humiliation experience nice and slow, hey? As a personal favour.”

And with that he flicked a thumb over the button on his leather pants, releasing a large but currently fairly human-looking erection, and pulled the hand inside Aziraphale’s mouth back until it was just a fingertip hooked round his teeth, holding him open wide enough to drool. He paused there for a few hot, excruciating seconds, just long enough for an actual glob of saliva to run down Aziraphale’s chin and splash onto his heaving chest, and then shoved his cock in.

The soft head stroking down the scratch-line on his tongue, stinging the wound with demonic precome[2], and then the pressure in his throat, thrusting in implacably, Crowley’s steady loving hands in total control of Aziraphale’s body, confidently handling a wet hole for him to use – it was enough to make Aziraphale want very much to Make an Effort, but he’d told Crowley that was his decision for tonight and knowing it was out of his hands, so to speak, was its own form of deliciousness. Besides, as they’d discovered on a treasured prior occasion, not having the body parts to feel this arousal physically could make the psychological experience much more intense. The submission was a sweet, heavy cloud settling over him, deeper and deeper as Crowley’s cock stroked into his throat harder and faster. When he pulled out abruptly, releasing Aziraphale’s aching jaw, it took a few moments to catch up – Aziraphale’s mouth was still hanging open when Crowley groaned and came all over his face.

Aziraphale knelt there trying not to whimper – too soon – feeling as though it was burning lava sliding down his cheeks and dripping from his chin, and then Crowley grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet, making him stagger over to where a large chain hung from the ceiling. The demon manhandled him into position, bent over at the waist with his cuffed wrists attached to the chain, and then with a snap of Crowley’s fingers there was a spreader bar at Aziraphale’s ankles, keeping his stance wide open. Then Crowley knelt, meeting Aziraphale’s eyes with a grin, and swiftly produced a pair of smaller chains to attach, at one end, to the spreader bar, and the other clamped to Aziraphale’s nipples.

“Pretty as a picture,” Crowley murmured in his ear. “How does that feel, angel?”

Aziraphale shifted back and forth a little, feeling the ache beginning in his shoulders, the tug on his nipples whenever he leaned up too high, the vulnerable spread of his thighs. “Terribly uncomfortable,” he said happily. “Is all this really necessary, my dear boy?”[3]

“Necessary? No,” said Crowley, standing up and circling Aziraphale with an avaricious gaze. “Fun, though. For me, anyway.”

He stepped up behind Aziraphale and grabbed his arse roughly, making him squeal and jolt forward before gasping in pain as the chains on his nipples were pulled tight. Crowley had dispensed with the concept of a refractory period for the occasion, so the next thing Aziraphale felt was the slick head of his erection rubbing up and down his crack and along the smooth stretch of skin where Aziraphale’s genitals usually were by this point in the proceedings. He wondered if Crowley was just going to fuck him blank, use his body without a shred of possibility that he might come too, and groaned in pent-up arousal, but Crowley pulled back and rubbed at the slick path of precome he’d left behind with a thumb.

“This won’t do at all, angel,” he sneered. “Pretending to be all lah-di-dah heavenly purity can’t touch this? You don’t fool me, you old tart. You’re just going to have to manifest a cock and balls for me to torture.”

“Oh, really now,” Aziraphale managed. “As if I’m going to do it just because you asked.”

Crowley cackled and said “I just knew you were going to say that, Aziraphale. Well, look what I figured out how to do, jussst for you…”

The stroking thumb abruptly became a pinch between thumb and forefinger.

“What-” Aziraphale began, and then stopped speechless as Crowley _tugged_ just so, simultaneously on Aziraphale’s skin and on the metaphysical play-dough of reality, and simply… _yanked_ the effort out of him.

“Good lord,” said Aziraphale, trying not to fall over as he processed the combined sensations of a) suddenly having a cock, b) all the blood in his body that hadn’t migrated to his face suddenly setting up shop in said cock all at once, where it was letting him know most urgently that Crowley still had a hard pinching grip on what was now Aziraphale’s foreskin, and c) the sheer, sublime powerlessness of Crowley taking control of Aziraphale’s body to this extent, like the feeling of his lover lacing him into a corset only much, much more so.

“Lovely, vulnerable bit of flesh, this,” said Crowley, waggling it. “You go and hook up your consciousness to all these fantastic, powerful nerves and then it turns out half of them lead down here, eh?”

It was entirely possible that Crowley had added some extra nerves while he was at it, because Aziraphale’s brand new cock seemed to be throbbing with every brush of air against it. Bent over as he was, he had a very good view of the droplet of precome beading on the head, which would probably have made him blush if it were at all possible for his face to get redder.

Crowley began to rub that precome against his skin with a free finger and snickered. "Enjoying yourself, angel?"

"Certainly not!" Aziraphale snapped, panting.

"No?" Crowley asked mockingly. "You've not gone from zero to rock hard and dripping as soon as you physically could after I fucked your throat, came all over your face and trussed you up like something out of a cheap skin flick?"

He started thrusting against Aziraphale's perineum again, one hand with a rough hold on his arse and the other tugging his foreskin up over the head of his cock and then back down again with agonising slowness as he leaned forward to hiss into the angel's ear.

"I think you're loving it. Maybe I should get the lads in here after all to help me stuff you full of all the cock you've clearly been craving, hmm? Let go of all that phony virtue and embrace life as hell's fucktoy, why don't you? It'll be a good time."

"Never!" Aziraphale cried, struggling not to push back into the velvet and acid slide of Crowley's cock so close to where he wanted it.

"Are you sure? You know I'll have to hurt you more if you don't cooperate," said Crowley.

"Do your worst, demon!" Aziraphale demanded, thinking _please_.

"Suit yourself, angel," Crowley smirked (Aziraphale couldn't see his face, but he could _hear_ the smirk).

"Pity you gave away that flaming sword of yours back in the day so I can't sssodomise you with it,” he added nonchalantly. “Oh well, we'll make do."

And he reached out for something – oh, he was pulling a knobbly, crooked white candle out of a sconce on the wall – he was going to – oh!

“There we are,” Crowley murmured, screwing the candle in a little deeper, absently snapping his fingers to shorten the chains attached to Aziraphale's nipples so that he had to tilt his arse up higher as he folded himself practically in two. “You make a great centrepiece, angel, really bringing out the ambiance in here. Maybe I’ll just keep you like this, sort of a fixture type thing.”

“Never struck me as… an ambiance kind of place,” gasped Aziraphale.

“You kidding? Demons love a good ambiance. They’re all appreciating seeing an angel put to use, aren’t you lads?”

Aziraphale swallowed hard at the reminder of the phantom audience witnessing his degradation, his red face, his rigid, dripping cock, his oh, his arse speared open by a foreign object...

Crowley, finally satisfied with the angle of the candle, lit the wick and strode back around in front of Aziraphale. He pulled a low, ornate chair out of thin air and sprawled in it, yanking Aziraphale's head back up by the hair so he could look him in the eye. Aziraphale groaned loudly as the chains pulled hard against his nipples, and Crowley broadcast such a concentrated burst of love in response, even as his face remained a mask of avid cruelty, that Aziraphale nearly came off right there – and wouldn't that be humiliating? He shuddered.

“I’m going to use your mouth again while all that nice, hot, unholy wax drips slowly down your taint," Crowley explained, impressively impassive given the straining erection Aziraphale could now see poking out of his trousers. Had he made it bigger in the interim? "And when I’m done, we’ll see if you’re feeling a bit more cooperative, won’t we?”

Aziraphale was very much beyond replying at this point, but fortunately Crowley swiftly pulled his head down, slouching his hips forward and forcing his burning brand of a cock right into Aziraphale's throat. He _had _made it bigger, the minx!

That was the last coherent thought Aziraphale had for some time. This, this was the overwhelming bodily sensation smorgasbord he'd yearned for. Every time Crowley hauled his face forward and down onto his enormous prick, it was a cascade of feeling from his scraped-raw throat through the stinging tug on his nipples to the splatter of heat and pain as the motion rained drops of hot wax down from the candle and onto his buttocks, the rim of his aching hole, his perineum, his scrotum. His eyes were watering constantly now, so his face was a mess of drool, tears, sweat and come. He was held in position only by Crowley's hands and cock and the chain attaching his bound wrists to the ceiling, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet with each thrust, so on top of all that there was the constant feeling of near-falling and the burn of his thighs and shoulders and abdominal muscles as he held himself up.

He lost himself in pain, love and arousal for what could have been five minutes or an hour, until Crowley's thrusts began to speed up a little, the demon’s lovely panting little half-moans just audible every time he bottomed out in Aziraphale's throat. Then suddenly he leaned forward on one long thrust, letting go of Aziraphale's hair and reaching under him to grab at his nipples over the clamps.

"I've had a thought, angel," he groaned, not missing a beat as he continued to fuck said angel's face mercilessly. "I liked seeing my come all over your face, but I think we can do one better here."

And with that he _tugged_ on Aziraphale's nipples, hauling him forward to choke on Crowley's cock, and then _kept going_, pulling – pulling – _breasts_ out of Aziraphale's chest, good lord, great big pendulous _tits _that he'd put on for special occasions but certainly wasn't expecting to have right at this moment, his nipples growing a little bigger and more sensitive beneath the cruel pinch of the clamps and the loving, needy grasp of Crowley's fingers – and then the demon began to come, pulling out of Aziraphale's mouth and thrusting the pulsing head of his cock over and over into Aziraphale's fresh cleavage, hauling brutally on his nipples to squeeze the soft tits together around his invading prick, still spurting hot stinging come all over the sensitive newly-summoned skin.

It was like running head-first into a brick wall of lust and humiliation. Aziraphale didn't even realise he was coming, cock untouched by anything but an incidental slap against his belly, until the ringing in his ears receded a little, and then the tidal wave of mingled shame and arousal engulfed him once more as he pictured the faceless horde of demons hooting and jeering at the spectacle of a defiled angel getting off on this humiliating use of his body.

He was dimly aware of Crowley manhandling him[4] as he floated through the peak of the great fluffy endorphin cloud that ensued – getting rid of the candle and the spreader bar, hauling him upright and into his lap and arranging his limbs just so – but it wasn't until he felt the fat head of Crowley's unflagging erection slip inside him that he roused enough to take in what was happening.

"What…" he muttered, suddenly remembering he was meant to be unwilling and starting to struggle a little bit, only to find his new position – straddling Crowley's lap facing away from him – as tantalisingly restrictive as the last. His wrists, now cuffed above his head, were still chained to the ceiling, and his ankles to the seat of Crowley's chair, so that his range of movement was best suited to – well, to bouncing on the demon's cock, an activity Crowley was firmly encouraging with his hands on Aziraphale's hips. Up till now he had apparently been allowing gravity to do most of the work, but as soon as Aziraphale started trying to move under his own power he tightened his grip, fingernails digging into Aziraphale's flesh, and pulled him all the way down onto his hard, slick cock in one smooth motion.

"Oh!" Aziraphale cried out as Crowley bottomed out inside him, filling him up deliciously, and his own soft cock gave a little twitch like it was seriously considering an early rally.

"Glad you're back with us, angel," Crowley murmured in his ear, flicking his tongue out to taste Aziraphale's neck. "Wouldn't want you to miss this bit. In fact, why don't we make sure you get a nice clear view?"

He took one hand briefly off Aziraphale's hip to snap his fingers, and suddenly there was a large ornate mirror directly in front of them.

Aziraphale gasped. There he was in the mirror, bound and impaled on the demon's hard cock, legs spread, face red and breasts shiny with come, nipples protruding obscenely from the silver clamps. He looked completely debauched. He could see Crowley's fingernails digging red marks into his hips, his still black-clad legs sprawled comfortably from his throne, completely at ease as he peered smugly over Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Is it sinking in yet, angel?" The demon crooned, starting to roll his hips. "Pun absolutely intended, by the way. Do you see how it's going to be from now on? I think I'll keep you right here as I hear out the top contenders for whose plaything you get to be next. Fuck you nice – and – ssslow while they take turns telling us all the terrible things they're going to do to you. Shall I give you to the one that turns you on the most, or the one that frightens you the most? Or will that be one and the same, my holy slut?"

"C-Crowley," Aziraphale moaned. He was getting fucked in earnest now, held tight and pushed and pulled along the rigid length of Crowley's cock.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," Crowley whispered, radiating love like a beacon. "I'm not done with you just yet. I've got all... sortsss... of plans."

He pulled Aziraphale's arse tight against his hips again and spilled deep inside him, jalapeno-prickling hot wet gushes painting his insides as he sank his teeth into the side of Aziraphale's neck. Then a curious sensation, as though the cock inside him was growing rather than shrinking.

"What on earth?" Aziraphale croaked, and Crowley chuckled into his skin, letting go with one last lick, and reached down with one hand to scrape a fingernail lightly along the rim of his hole where it was stretched around him.

"It's a knot, angel. Keeps my come inside you, but more importantly, it's gonna keep you still for me while I play with you."

Aziraphale whimpered as the knot finished inflating into a huge, solid intrusion putting constant pressure on his most sensitive places. He trembled as he resisted the urge to grind down against it. His cock was painfully hard again. Crowley reached around and scraped a fingernail all the way up it and Aziraphale howled.

"Oh yes," Crowley purred. "I think I'm going to make you squirm on my cock until I come inside you again, just for startersss."

He wrapped his hand around Aziraphale's cock and, with the other, extended one fingernail into a claw and scratched an agonising slow circumference around the sensitive head. Aziraphale panted and whimpered and, yes, squirmed a little, each movement pushing the knot inside him even harder against his throbbing prostate.

"Promisssing," Crowley said smugly. "Oh, but I've been neglecting these, and when I went to all the trouble of forcing you to grow them…"

And with that he stopped touching Aziraphale's cock entirely, the bastard, and started kneading his tits roughly with both hands, alternately scratching them and rubbing – oh – rubbing his own come into them, like salt in a wound. Aziraphale moaned and sank back against Crowley's chest, and the shift of his weight pushed the cock inside him just a little bit deeper. They both gasped almost at the same time, Crowley turning it into a chuckle as he sank his claws deeper into Aziraphale's breasts.

"You like that," he accused delightedly. "Coming round to the whole fuck-toy career choice after all?"

"No," Aziraphale moaned, shivering all over.

"No?" Asked Crowley, putting one hand back on Aziraphale's cock and stroking it lightly. "You're not about to come all over the place? You won't get hard again in about five minutes when my friends come in and take turns fucking your mouth and your tits while I warm my cock in your arse? You're a very serious angel and not a cumslut who's enjoying getting his holes used like a blow-up doll?"

"N-no," Aziraphale whispered, although he could barely hear the question now over the roaring in his ears.

"Liar," snarled Crowley, moving his hand faster and rolling his hips to shift the knot back and forth inside him. "Come _now_, slut."

Aziraphale very much did.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He cried out, watching himself in the mirror and grinding back on Crowley's knot.

"That's it," Crowley groaned, and shot off inside him again. The hot sting of it, as much as the love he could feel sinking into the back of his neck where Crowley's forehead rested against it, wracked him with a final aftershock and lingered, pooling in his body above the uncompromising plug of Crowley’s still-hard cock with its extravagant knotted base.

Crowley didn’t give him a moment to recover from that one – he lifted his hand and, oh lord, wiped Aziraphale’s own come off onto his already-messy tits, before leaning in and biting his earlobe hard. With a smug whisper of “Guesss what’s coming up next?” he lifted one breast up, as though presenting it to the unseen watchers, and with a flourish of his other hand, lengthened one fingernail into a thin needle and placed it carefully onto the nipple.

"What… What are you doing?" Aziraphale gasped, still recovering from his orgasm.

"Oh, you know… redecorating," said Crowley, and stabbed it right through.

Aziraphale shrieked and writhed, but he was still pinned on the knot, and Crowley swiftly produced a large bronze ring from nowhere and threaded it through the hole he'd just made.

"There's a good slut," the demon said cheerfully, and grabbed the other tit.

"Oh no," Aziraphale moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head from the powerlessness and the stimulation and the feel of Crowley behind and against and inside him.

"Oh yes," said Crowley, and pierced the second nipple.

Aziraphale whimpered a little as the second ring was threaded through – with a little more warning he felt as though he could feel every millimetre of it dragging through the wound, and the first one had started to ache in an entirely new way from the pain he'd become used to with the clamps.

"Perfect," Crowley growled in his ear, watching in the mirror as he squeezed Aziraphale's tits at different angles to display his new, oh_ fuck_, _nipple rings_. "You'll see what these are for in a second, angel, but while I'm enjoying giving you new holes, how do you feel about having a cunt for a while?"

Aziraphale, still gasping in pain and arousal, managed "I… Get a choice?" and Crowley actually giggled.

"Oh, no, sweetheart, I'm going to rape your cunt open whatever you do," he said, a low rasp in his ear that shot directly to his rapidly re-hardening dick. "I was just hoping to hear you found having one _particularly distasteful_," he added mockingly. "To add a little zessst to the whole processs."

"Sorry to disappoint," Aziraphale said dryly (well, dryly for the circumstances).

Crowley shrugged, shifting his cock deliciously in Aziraphale's arse again. "I'm sure I'll think of some way for you to make it up to me, angel. Now, where were we…? Oh, yessss."

Aziraphale held his breath as Crowley released his breasts and placed both hands on his inner thighs, spreading his legs a little wider and grinding him back onto Crowley's knot with a little "Mmm."

Then the demon lifted Aziraphale's aching testicles with one palm, pressing them and his flushed, wet cock back against Aziraphale's trembling belly, to expose his perineum and the way his hole was stretched tight and red around Crowley's cock. Aziraphale watched in the mirror, hypnotised by the sight of his own body manipulated in such an obscene way, as Crowley stroked that sensitive stretch of skin very lightly, first with his fingertips and then with his nails.

"As much as I'm enjoying your tight arse, I think I need a soft, hungry, wet cunt to violate right… here," he whispered, tapping Aziraphale's skin three times with two fingernails and then _pushing_. 

Aziraphale's body split open like a peach around his claws, transforming as it went into plush, sensitive pussy-flesh, small quivering labia springing into existence beneath Crowley's stroking thumb as his fingers sank deeper into Aziraphale's still-forming cunt, which spasmed around them in shock and arousal. He'd even moved Aziraphale's cock and balls up his body a little to make room – all sorts of things were shifting around inside him without his permission and he felt gloriously violated, like a malleable, customisable sex toy being reshaped for Crowley's pleasure – and at the same time he felt suffused with the steady glow of Crowley's love for him, oh, it was too much!

"That'sss it," Crowley murmured. Aziraphale tossed his head and moaned "Oh, oh, oh _please_" and then whimpered in the back of his throat as that prompted another love spike from Crowley's direction.

"Please no?" Crowley asked tenderly. "Or please more?"

"I… I…"

"Trick question," said Crowley. Then he twisted his fingers roughly and stroked – oh – stroked up and down his own cock still hard in Aziraphale's arse, right through the fresh soft tissue of his cunt, knuckles bumping his g-spot[5] as he pressed down on the knot, until he filled the already-sloshing channel with another load of burning come.

"Right," Crowley panted, withdrawing his fingers. "Now that's taken the edge off, I think I want a closer look at your nice new pussy before I completely wreck it. Up you get, chop chop."

And he gave Aziraphale a hard pair of slaps on the right buttock expectantly.

"I… but… the knot?" Aziraphale gasped, his suddenly-empty cunt throbbing and his arse prickling deeper and deeper with the effects of still more demonic semen.

Crowley snorted. "How many loads have I shot in you by now? I'm sure you're slippery enough to pop right off me, angel. Here, I'll help."

And he snapped his fingers – but the knot didn't shrink. Instead, the chain attached to Aziraphale's bound wrists started to slowly pull upwards until his body was stretched taut, the rim of his hole pulling on the knot.

"It won't – ah, ah, Crowley it hurts!" He cried, but before either of them could do anything about it his hole gave one more spasm around the knot and slipped free. "Ohhh," he groaned, feeling the emptiness in his gaping hole and the spreading wasabi tingle of Crowley's come streaming out of it and running down his thighs, filthy hot and stinging.

"Mmm, I've really made a mess there, haven't I?" Crowley said proudly. He groped Aziraphale's arse with both hands and slid his thumbs in to hold the hole open wider, peering in at his handiwork. Aziraphale couldn't see his face in the mirror anymore, just his own legs spread wide as he knelt over Crowley's lap, come dripping out of him steadily, his cock leaking against his belly and his breasts heaving beneath their new ornaments. Oh, but he could see Crowley's cock through the gap between his own spread thighs, still rising erect out of Crowley's disheveled trousers and gleaming with come, although he'd got rid of the knot by now. He rather thought Crowley was going to swallow an entire roast and then sleep for a week after this, and he wasn't sure he wouldn't join him.

"Not such a tight-arse angel anymore, are you, slut?" Crowley said, still playing with Aziraphale's hole. "Your nice new cunt, on the other hand…"

And he slid one finger back into it, thumb still inside Aziraphale's arse so he could rub them together.

"Oh yeah, this needs a bit of catch-up work, I think," he continued. "I wonder what I should fuck it with?"

He dropped his other hand to his own cock and almost presented it to Aziraphale's gaze in the mirror. "I could go one better on the knot deal and try some ssspines?"

As he spoke, his cock shimmered in his hand, and a series of bumps rose around the head before sprouting into thin protrusions.

"Or maybe ridges would be more fun?" The spines shrank down and merged into three raised rings at intervals along his cock. They'd tried this one before, and Aziraphale felt his cunt clench in anticipation of how it would feel.

Then Crowley said "Oh,_ I _know," and it smoothed out a little, getting longer at the tip, wider at the base, growing – suckers? Yes, the end was curling in and out a little – it was a huge octopus tentacle, and Aziraphale swallowed nervously, hoping this wasn't going to make sushi awkward for them.

"Now," said Crowley, withdrawing his fingers from Aziraphale's body. "Just one more thing…"

And he snapped his fingers. At first Aziraphale wasn't sure what he'd done, until he felt a tug and looked down to see the new chains attached to the rings in his throbbing nipples. He followed them back up to the ceiling and saw that they were attached to the chain holding his wrists up, through some sort of pulley contraption. So… if he put his weight on it again…

"There we go," Crowley said with satisfaction, and pulled Aziraphale back down into his lap.

By the time he was halfway down, the tentacle was already nudging its tip into his cunt. The narrow end was about as wide as the two fingers Crowley had fucked him with before, and it tapered out from there. It was coated in its own slick, but it also had those little suckers on one side, not only creating a bumpy texture but each one periodically catching and trying to make a seal on a little bit of flesh until Crowley's relentless pull down on Aziraphale's hips dislodged them, thrusting the whole tentacle deeper inside. He could see in the mirror that it was halfway in now, stretching his cunt as wide as Crowley's human-shaped cock had stretched his arse before, and there was more to come! He could also see the chains pulling tighter, his tits now flat against his collarbone and starting to go fully taut, freshly-pierced nipples straining as the rings hauled them inexorably, painfully upwards with every inch of tentacle dick he sank down on.

"I can't," he gasped.

Crowley snarled behind him and pulled harder on his hips, starting to thrust in and out with the tentacle. "You think this is a lot? I didn't have to bother making you a nice sensitive cunt to take this in, you know. Sssome of the guys down here will fuck just any old wound. Shall I let them take over? Let them come maggots and piss leeches inside you? Break you on the rack until they can make you lick their balls while they're raping your pussy? Is that what you want?"

"No, no, please," cried Aziraphale, half aroused by the threat and half afraid even though he had no idea how Crowley could follow through on it – vague images of the demon leaving the room and coming back in wearing a hat with a lemur on it – but he was pretty sure this was the answer he was supposed to give anyway.

"Then you'll take this and beg me for more," Crowley hissed, his fantastic tentacle cock writhing inside Aziraphale's wet, deliriously aroused cunt. "Come on, beg me to fuck you harder."

"Please," Aziraphale choked out. "F-fuck me. Please fuck me harder!"

Crowley glowed with love like a furnace and started pushing and pulling on Aziraphale's hips again, bouncing him on the tentacle so his breasts slapped against him as the changing tension of the chain yanked them around, a fresh burst of delicious agony in the piercings each time. On every up-stroke the suckers tried to catch hold of his increasingly slippery cunt, a series of internal pinches quite unlike anything he'd felt before.

"Keep going," Crowley demanded. "I want to hear you beg for cock, slut!"

"Please, please give me your cock," Aziraphale panted, feeling a) completely mortified and b) an absolute monster of an orgasm coming on. "Oh please, oh yes, give me more, please take me!"

"Beg me – to fill up all your ssslutty holes," Crowley snarled, snapping his hips faster. “Tell me you need it!”

Aziraphale moaned and started to come, started to babble now that he had permission in the form of an order.

"Oh fuck, please, fuck my c-cunt, fuck my arse, I need your cock, I need your come, I need you to fill me up! Oh, please fuck me, hurt me, make me take it, Crowley!"

"Yesss," Crowley hissed, and suddenly additional, thinner tentacles were growing out of the base of the first, curling around Aziraphale’s legs to sink their suckers into the sensitive skin of his thighs, what felt like two of them pushing up into his arse in tandem, alternating thrusts, and another two curling around his cock and balls, also sucking as they yanked him down onto the penetrating tentacles faster and harder, as his pussy clenched over and over and the first orgasm tipped over into another, his cock shooting come all over his own bouncing tits and his cunt gushing and spurting fluid whenever the large tentacle withdrew.

Just as he thought it had peaked and might be on the downswing, Crowley groaned into his back, soul pulsing with love in sync with his cock pulsing in orgasm. All his cocks – each tentacle inside and around him was spasming, slamming into his arse and his cunt, clenching rhythmically around his thighs and his cock, painting him inside and out with what felt like gallons of stinging hot come and tipping him over exquisitely into yet another painful, overstimulated orgasm.

He screamed and arched and came and came for what felt like an eternity, until at last Crowley was slipping out, gathering him up in his arms and carrying him out of the room.

"Oh, is that… my ride?" Aziraphale managed. That had been their agreed end to the scene – something either of them could say in character that signalled the fun was over.

"Looks like it," Crowley said gently, setting him down on the bed and climbing after him without letting go. "Shall I get rid of all this?"

"Mmm, maybe just the floppy bits and… External fluids," Aziraphale murmured. "I'd like to still feel you inside me for a few more minutes."

"Aw," Crowley said with a grin, and vanished a decent proportion of the come on both their bodies with a snap of his fingers. He hesitated and touched a nipple ring. "What about…"

"Oh, I think I'll keep these," Aziraphale said dreamily. "As a memento."

Crowley snorted, but he was smiling a soft, uncontrollable smile as he stroked Aziraphale's breasts until they shrank back down into their usual configuration, new piercings healing up in a flash. Then he petted on down Aziraphale’s body to his luridly sucker-marked cock and caressed that until it shrank into a clit, which Aziraphale was delighted to notice holding onto some of the bruised, achey feeling said cock had been carrying.

They snuggled in under the covers, Crowley spooning Aziraphale and occasionally miracling over a chocolate from the box on the dresser to feed him, Aziraphale rubbing his thighs together and enjoying the truly obscene quantity of semen slowly leaking out of him – although he did spare a miracle to get rid of the "unholy fire" effect. The marvelous fucking alone had provided quite a satisfactory volume of soreness.

"That was wonderful, darling," he said, as though there could be any doubt.

"I know," Crowley mumbled into his shoulder. "You have no idea what it did to me, feeling you take all that filth and just _want_ more."

"I think I have some idea," Aziraphale said tenderly, thinking of the flares in Crowley's love for him that had sent him higher and higher each time Crowley did something fantastically dirty and Aziraphale let himself really feel it.

"And you're all right?" Crowley said anxiously, stroking his cheek. "You don't… feel differently about the whole thing now it's over?"

"It was a marvelous idea, my love," said Aziraphale, reaching up to take his hand and kiss his fingers. "Thank you so much. It was just what I wanted."

"Well, good," said Crowley, snuggling back in behind him and pressing his nose against Aziraphale's back. The poor dear was clearly right on the edge of falling asleep. "Because next time, it's my turn."

* * *

1\. In fact Aziraphale was accustomed to casually making _some_ sort of effort at all times, much as he generally preferred his body to have nipples, a navel, an arsehole, pores and all that, simply as part of Being In The World. He was finding it surprisingly difficult to maintain a prolonged state of Not Having An Opinion in the genital department.[return to text]

2\. There wasn’t actually anything particularly unholy about the bodily fluids of a demon incorporated, any more than Aziraphale’s saliva counted as holy water. However, for the purposes of the fantasy, Crowley had made his come in his own words ‘a bit sting-y’ – which was not, in any case, a sensation Hell had ever chosen to bestow upon anyone. Hell had all the subtlety of a large cartoon mallet, and was much more likely to turn your bone marrow into molten lead than to venture anywhere near the more delicate sensations eroticised by humans and, eventually, other human-bodied entities. But then, most of the fantasy had to be, when they got down to it, completely unrealistic, on account of the fact that actual Hell is dreadfully unsexy.[return to text]

3\. Within the fantasy, in fact, all the props were there to convince Hell that something much more elaborate was happening to their erstwhile captive than some moderate sadomasochism and a good fucking. In reality, both of them were quite taken with all the props humanity had come up with – Crowley enjoyed the time and ingenuity they put into what was, technically, Sin, or at least Vice, while Aziraphale thought any and all confections of sexual artifice were simply darling, like spun sugar sculptures of the Eiffel Tower.[return to text]

4\. Well, demonhandling – you know.[return to text]

5\. Probably. At this point the specifics of Aziraphale's anatomy were very much down to wishful thinking on both their increasingly lust-fogged parts, and Aziraphale honestly had no clue whether for example his prostate was still in there somewhere, only that everything felt filthy and amazing.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly more elaborate Warnings:
> 
> A. I tagged for rape roleplay because, while they start off roleplaying a kind of dubcon scenario where they want to fool Hell into thinking it's noncon, as they get more comfortable/into it the dialogue becomes more consistent with a plain old noncon roleplay. However, it's clear throughout that they're both having a lot of fun.
> 
> B. At several points Crowley talks about what other demons might do to Aziraphale, and by the end this gets fairly extreme and might gross you out.
> 
> C. Crowley seriously takes control of Aziraphale's entire genital situation in quite a visceral way, I am not messing around here.
> 
> D. Obviously the bondage specifics are deep into Do Not Try This At Home territory. Are you a supernatural being for whom embarrassing sex injuries are totally optional? No, you are not.


End file.
